Unorthodox
by superfondue
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha was no stranger when it comes to attention and girls. His unwanted fandom does whatever on their will to earn his slightest glimpse. In fact, like every other boy, he thinks that girls are desperate, very if so. However, a particular blonde schoolmate made him think otherwise. Aka the Yandere AU that nobody asked for. (Sasuke/Ino)


**Title:**

 **Unorthodox**

 **Summary:**

 **Sasuke Uchiha was no stranger when it comes to attention and girls. His unwanted fandom does whatever on their will to earn his slightest glimpse. In fact, like every other boy, he thinks that girls are desperate, very if so. However, a particular blonde schoolmate made him think otherwise.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Recently I've been drowning myself in YouTube and watched "Yandere Simulator" videos. Also, I watched Mirai Nikki (Future Diary) for the third time (?) while tuning in for Naruto since that series got me into anime in the first place. I stopped watching the series because of school and went back where I left off. I am proud to say that I'm one of those fans who are disappointed with the ending (Kaguya who?). This couple (SasuIno) is my OTP and Ino is my favorite character. I have supported her since the beginning.**

 **You should already know that Rating is M because yandere… Please leave a review and/or share your ideas with me. I appreciate criticisms but if you are here to hate, I suggest you to leave. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

School has one definition. Though, if one is going to ask eleven people what school means, that person will receive thirteen answers. Eleven answers from the responders, one from the asker and one from the school itself. Things are destined to be smooth or so Sasuke Uchiha thought they would be. His footsteps were unheard, as he normally prefers them echoing through his ears. Students packed the hallways as usual. He cringed as he battled his way out of the sweaty bodies of hundreds.

New environment means new people, probably different kind of treatment or worse, still same. He slashed the very thought out of his mind. Over thinking would only deteriorate his situation and besides, he had been over thinking since last year. He finds it best to keep himself sane as much as possible. Sasuke halted on his tracks. In front of him was the door that leads to the main office. He was debating whether to knock or simply enter.

In the end, he knocked. Three times, he prided. The eighteen-year-old man with black hair akin to a charcoal's and eyes of the onyx twisted the knob, pushing the wooden door carefully. His fair skin glimmered under the bright lights but the atmosphere seems dull. He fixed his backpack before placing both of his hands inside his uniform pockets. Sasuke approached a shorthaired woman with black hair and eyes as well.

Sasuke called her attention and the woman immediately looked up. He was unsurprised to see the rather shocked expression she has now. The woman dazed herself back to reality and cleared her throat as she heeded to his call. Her name was Shizune and she politely inquired his purpose. He directly asked for his schedule and added that he was a senior. Sasuke can distinguish her mutterings. Of course, none expected a student to change schools by the end of his or her high school year.

Shizune invited him to seat by the green couch while he waits. Sasuke followed and made himself comfortable. It took her a good five minutes to finish printing his papers and called him by his last name. She handed the paper to him and bid him good luck. He needed it, truly he does.

"Welcome to Konohagakure High!" she beamed.

The boy thanked her and left the office without further ado. Unfortunately, he felt like he was stepping in a zoo where wild animals are free from their cages as they lurk every corner possible. He checked his schedule for a year. The paper contained his locker number and Sasuke decided to use it for good sake. Then, he heard giggles. Great, he mentally groaned. Thankfully, the piece of paper hid his heavy eye roll. Soon, girls threw remarks at his direction.

Sasuke concentrated his focus on his schedule as he walked further. First stop was History under Kakashi Hatake and second was Physics held by Kurenai Yuhi. He considered those two subjects for the meantime. His first subject was located in the fourth floor of the main building and all he has to do was take the stairs on his left. No sweat, stairs are just stairs and so he began his journey.

The noise dampened down upon reaching the second flight. The corridors are quiet and probably empty. Sasuke checked his wristwatch and saw that there are fifteen minutes left before class starts. Maybe he should tour the buildings. The new student disregarded the idea and returned to his previous activity. By the gods, why are the stairs here long? He muttered a cuss.

Sasuke paused, grasping the rail tightly and slowly leaning forward upon hearing a set of voices. Females, he noted. Last time he checked, meddling into girl business is a massive no. Girls are girls and like boys, they hate nosy individuals. Nevertheless, curiosity overwhelmed him. He steadied his body as he listens to their growing arguments.

"Get over yourself pig, seriously, how did you manage to enter the school drunk?" an angry voice boomed.

"Shut up forehead! I'm not drunk." Her companion replied, slurred.

Sasuke scrunched up his nose. He can easily tell that she was indeed drunk.

"That's what she said." One of them sighed.

"Shut up Temari!" the same angry girl barked and went back to her drunken friend.

"Don't tell me you blew the new security guard? Because I am sure that bastard jerks himself on you!"

"What the hell forehead! What do you mean I blew him? I can't even give him a hand." She snorted. "Probably because my skirt is lifted a little that's why."

"Guys, you should definitely lower your voices. A sensei might walk into us." The girl was calm but Sasuke can sense the panic underneath her tone.

"Tenten is right. A sensei might hear us and learn about your state Ino-chan." A girl chimed in timidly.

"I agree with Hinata. Let's go now, time's up and hey Sakura, we both have Ibiki-sensei! You know that he's scary!" a bored friend yawned.

He choked when he noticed that they are getting nearer. Sasuke remained in his position and as expected, the girls he eavesdropped on appeared. Apparently, he just listened to six girls rambling. The chocolate-brown haired sporting twin buns with matching eyes girl yelped once she saw him. Her reaction startled the long straight blue-haired with whitish eyes. This irked their blonde companion in pigtails and seaweed eyes as she barked at the two to keep going since they are the first ones in line.

"Damn it Ino, just don't drag us if Tsunade caught you." The pink-haired with emerald eyes gasped upon seeing him.

Sasuke inwardly congratulated himself. Now you made their whole world stop. Their astonished expressions are still intact and he had to flinch when he saw the redhead ogling. He spotted the fault as he stepped downwards since all of them are unable to fit themselves through the staircase. Their brunette friend proceeded and gave him a thankful smile. The white-eyed followed her. She gave him a small nod. The pigtailed blonde girl still held her annoyance. She dragged the redhead and scoffed as she passed him simultaneously. He frowned.

Meanwhile, he watched the pink-haired struggle. On her arms was a platinum blonde girl with a long hair tied into a ponytail, probably reaching her waists. She had thick hair to his disbelief. Bangs covered half of her face, leaving her left side open. Azure met black. She licked her lips. Sasuke's stomach growled at the sight of her drenched mouth and felt hot with her little show. Suddenly, the bell rang, snapping him back to reality. The blonde girl's companion panicked.

"Fuck you Ino." She said through gritted teeth.

Asking himself whether to help her (them) or not, her azure eyes told him otherwise. Sasuke decided to leave the two alone and rushed upstairs, disliking the idea of being late for first day.

His new sensei was late, very late that a certain blonde boy with whiskers complained aloud and threatened Kakashi that he will report his attitude to their principal Tsunade. Kakashi, a masked man for unknown reason with silver hair, arrived midway throughout the class and Sasuke finds his teaching style unbearable. Slow, boring and somewhat repetitive. The fact that Kakashi teaches history worsened things. He was optimistic for Kurenai in physics.

The class ended to everyone's gratefulness and Kakashi lazily dismissed his students, even unaware of the time. Sasuke would be lying if the first seconds of his introduction he never received glares and ogles from girls and a few boys. No offense to gay people but it scared him. He needs to bear this introducing-the-newbie thing for the rest of his day. He stood up in preparation for depart when he felt a strong arm encircled his neck as he shuddered.

"Nice meeting you Sasuke!" The touch belonged to none other than the whiskered boy.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! We should hang out!" he enthusiastically sang and Sasuke feared that he would lose his hearing, disabling him until death. Firstly, who does scream into someone's ears so they can hang out?

"Now I see why they say you have a chicken hair." Naruto chortled, patting the top of his head.

Sasuke grunted and demanded Naruto to remove his arm. The boy did, faking his hurt and made sure to taunt him before running away, greeting people along the road. Weird, he thought. Sasuke sought his locker, located under the third floor. Kurenai's classroom was located in the same floor and that lessened his burdens for now. Giggles and glares—same old shit but a different day to be honest. Boys made their envy obvious and girls made their intentions visible. He used his remaining time to arrange his locker the way he wanted it.

The new student heard the familiar voices again. He discreetly glanced over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of the group he snooped around earlier. Sasuke asked himself whether they are aware of his presence and he was listening to them previously. He forced his eyes back to his work when the girls stopped four lockers away from his. That was awkward; he gulped and secured his personal belongings. He ignored waiting for the bell to ring since everyone's eyeballs were stuck to his form and immediately searched for his next classroom.

Unfortunately, Sasuke has the same class as the redhead with red eyes wearing a pair of eyeglasses.

Two weeks had passed since first day of classes in his new high school and since he shamelessly listened to the girls' conversation. Naruto befriended Sasuke and he had no other choice. The whiskered boy seems nice and to his annoyance, very loud. Naruto introduced him to his circle of friends. Sasuke recognized them all since he was classmates with them in different lessons. In those two weeks, he observed the group of girls loitering beside his locker. His troubles led him to ask his newfound friend about them and their names only to learn that his peers had a connection to the girls.

The shy one was Hinata Hyuga, the girlfriend of Kiba Inuzuka and the cousin of Neji Hyuga who was dating the brunette girl named Tenten. Choji Akimichi told him that Tenten is a weapon collector and probably one of the nicest in the group along with Hinata. Then, there was Temari Sabaku—to his utter surprise—was the girlfriend of the laziest (and smartest) person in the world, Shikamaru Nara whom does nothing but sleep. According to Shino Aburame, he was the sister of Gaara, a friend of theirs, who no longer studies in Konoha since he advanced.

The pink-haired was Sakura Haruno, the most beautiful girl in the universe as Naruto proudly declared but Sai said otherwise. Sasuke swore that Sai is strange and lived in a shell because of his social issues. He already knows the redhead Karin Uzumaki. Sasuke asked the whiskered boy if they are related. Naruto denied, saying that they just have the same last name. Suigetsu Hozuki told him that Karin was a huge pain in the ass and if he were Sasuke, he would smash the living hell out of Ino Yamanaka—the drunken blonde girl that forced him to take a cold shower.

Sasuke knows her, Ino Yamanaka. Other than giving men blue balls, she was also as aggravating as Naruto. They have mouths that produce downright crap 24/7, hotheaded and the fact that they both have blonde hair and blue eyes made him suicidal. Every time the two see each other, they would argue nonstop until one loses their breaths. Ino is Naruto with boobs and a butt. Sasuke was grateful that he does not have any class with Ino and he only sees the dame whenever he stumbles upon his locker, which he does before entering physics.

Ino flirts with him. Aloud, he may add. She would always call his name so she can tease him but never dared to get close. Her constant flirting infuriates Karin and Sasuke considered that she does that only to irk her redhead friend. Well, he should praise Ino since she made his growing fandom sign an "Anti-Ino" petition. Sasuke despises everything she does. Fake, she was faking things—tone, words and gestures. This hurt his pride as a man.

Nevertheless, Sasuke wondered why the girls and his friends never hang out or meet (not that he was complaining). Neji only told him that the girls mind their own businesses and rarely meets with them. The remaining population of their school predicted that he would join the 'it' group. For Sasuke, Naruto was to blame that he found him before the others grab him. Moreover, most of them want to drill a hole through his face.

Friday, exactly eight in the morning, Naruto pounced on him and screamed that he hosted a party at his house later night at seven. Sasuke's past school knows that he is introverted but the world is wretched since Naruto wants to hear the opposite word of no. With a defeated sigh, Sasuke said yes and the goof handed him the address. Fuck that boy.

Sasuke arrived earlier than he supposed. Naruto wanted the boys' help since tonight was his first time of arranging a party at his own place. Normally, he attends parties at random houses and he reasoned out that he was clueless at how people do preparations. Kiba called him an idiot and the rest kept their mouths shut. Choji volunteered to buy food and dragged Shikamaru with him to the groceries. Neji feared that the two might not return. Thankfully, Choji returned with a satisfied face and a sleepy Shikamaru.

Suigetsu took the role of a DJ and dropped party hits on the player. Naruto choked when he saw that some of his classmates brought their plus ones (two or three) and Neji scolded him for being reckless. The blonde goof begged for their help and as much as Sasuke wanted to refuse, he agreed. He finds it easy to get comfortable around the said idiot. Naruto's spirit lifted up when he spotted Sakura and her friends entered the place.

Girls, they really like attention and her group made sure that everyone inside was looking at them. Tenten drags the poor Hinata as she hides under the watchful eyes of her schoolmates. Temari knows how to bring herself and immediately dragged her sleeping boyfriend, whispering in his ear. The couple walked upstairs as Kiba wolf-whistled at them before rescuing the poor Hinata.

Karin crashed the dance floor along with Tenten. Neji stayed behind, guarding his girlfriend just in case some douche tried to make a move on her. The blonde goof's house blasted, packed with sweaty bodies and Lee had to restrict some hooked up couples from going upstairs. He seems to enjoy his job while Choji busied himself in the kitchen. Sasuke stayed with Shino, none bothered to start a conversation.

Then, she arrived along with the pink-haired. Suigetsu grabbed a microphone and announced their arrival as if they are walking down the red carpet. The white-haired boy flirted with the blonde bimbo audibly. Ino winked at him. Attention was hers to own. Naruto abandoned his dancing partner to invite Sakura whom agreed at his persistence. Boys tried to score themselves at the lone blonde girl. He watched her agree with them as she happily danced.

Eventually, his newfound fandom learned that he would attend Naruto's stupid party and they jump at every corner asking him for a dance. He refused them all. That was the only thing he has been doing since. Some girls tried to seduce him, offering their bodies to him. He may be a hormonal man but he finds it disgusting when girls easily fall into submission. Sasuke has standards and he angrily denied those desperate fans of his. To his shock, Shino offered him a can of beer.

"Just drink," the mysterious boy said and Sasuke accepted, taking the cold beer in his hand.

Sasuke lifted up the tab and pressed it on his dried lips. Shino has one too. Sasuke soon finished his drink and asked the quiet boy where he can find one. His system begged for more and Shino willingly guide him towards the kitchen. Choji was having an eating contest and people are cheering for him. They both ignored the said commotion and Shino opened up the refrigerator. He grabbed a bottle this time.

"You can pick whatever you want." He spoke deeply. Sasuke observed that insects obsess the boy and that he hates it when someone ignores his presence. Too much for being silent, he guessed. So, he nodded his head and grabbed the first can he spotted.

To avoid his annoying fandom, Sasuke searched for a subtle corner and remained there until the party was over. He needs to stay awake, unfortunately. Alcohol plagued his blood vessels and will soon travel to his brain. The student sighed. He became aware of his environment when the can served his tongue nothing. He wanted more but laziness overcame and he stay put. Closing his eyes, he exhaled. Suddenly, he felt a skilled hand tracing up his torso.

Sasuke opened his lids to see who was touching him but only met darkness as a soft palm padded his eyelids. Whoever owns this hand, he or she was preventing him to acknowledge his or her presence. The hand over his eyes was too soft for a male. The fingertips traced his chest then trailed up to his collarbone and his Adam's apple. He gulped as he relaxed. He felt the fingernails memorizing his throat. It soon disappeared to his disappointment but he was overjoyed when it travelled down at the hem of his pants.

He was too pleased to recognize his hypocrisy. Every aspect of his form sang. He guessed that this one is a girl—a skilled one even. She removed her palm as both of her thumbs grazed his closed lids, a message that he should keep them shut. Sasuke obliged—a form of submission. Her delicate hands caressed his face, taking every skin in detail. He circled his arms around her tiny waist, pulling her closer. She giggled. Her giggle seems familiar.

He finds it easy to blame alcohol. The identity of this girl was on the tip of his tongue and it irritates him that he could not muster it. His whole body shivered when she licked his lips wet. She lightly kissed his nose, his cheeks, his closed eyes and his forehead. Her tongue slid from his forehead, trailing down the bridge of his nose, his parted lips, his chin down to his throbbing throat. She giggled once more. She sloppily kissed his chin. The girl kept licking his lips but never dared to kiss him.

Unable to control himself, he lunged forward. Sasuke grasped her head and forced his lips with hers. Their teeth clashed as she moaned in both pain and pleasure. He tasted blood, either his or hers, or probably both altogether. His hands roamed her body. She felt perfect. They kissed aggressively and fast. He dominated her. However, whenever he tries to gain entrance, she would pull his lower lip using her teeth, teasing him as he moan. Soon, she grinded her hips with his and they formed a rhythm.

Sasuke then carried her and thrust his hips upwards. He had enough with her teasing. He attacked her neck and inhaled her sweet and sharp scent. She pulled away and helped herself down. He wanted to open his eyes to see her. Sadly, she prevented him and asked him a favor to keep them close. Her voice, so familiar he thinks he was dying. The unknown girl tied a bandana over his eyes. She was playing games with him. She took his hand as she guided him outside.

The night air struck him. There was a small amount of distrust for the said girl. Sasuke ignored it. They continued to walk and he bumped with her as he stopped his tracks. He heard her laugh when his growing bulge made contact with her ass. He entertained himself with the idea of her helping his little friend out.

Groaning, Sasuke fluttered his eyelids open and felt heavy as if something was on top of him. A sledgehammer continuously hit his head and he winced at the striking pain. Drowsy, he adjusted his position and wanted nothing but to sleep all day. This is probably what Shikamaru feels, just him and the bed. Something touched him—soft and delicate like a tune but desperate as a hungry predator.

Sasuke shivered at the sensation running up and down his bare chest. Why is it bare? He usually sleeps with a shirt on. The sensation drew circles on his stomach and it advanced upwards to his collarbone, massaging and absorbing its shape. His breathing became heavy and fast that he thought he was going to die. Whatever that was touching him, it stopped for a while and made a comeback on his face. Soon, he heard mutterings that gave him a hard time to decipher.

Overwhelmed, he shot his eyes open and paused, shifting his head towards his right. A figure dawned to him—sprawled long platinum blonde hair, unreadable azure eyes and exposed porcelain complexion. She appears familiar to him. Sasuke noticed that they are both naked. No, he cursed. He hated himself for drinking too much last night. Checking the girl in front of him, he gasped.

"Ino!" he shouted, jolting up the sheets with him.

The girl remained stoic on her position, her fingertips relentlessly travelled his body and he felt his little boy twitching, defying against his will. How did she end up here? Oh, heavens, please do not tell him that she was the girl last night! Sasuke wandered the area using his onyx eyes. His smaller room was blue and gray in colors, not purple and white. He presumed that this was her room and was confident that they did something last night. However, her stare was hard. It seems that she was digging, craving and guarding.

"You're great." She chuckled.

Ino scooted closer. Sasuke felt her chest over his. He yelped when she sat on him and gasped at the revelation of her godlike body. She leaned forward, her tongue found a spot under his neck as she licked it. He suppressed the urge to moan but he failed. Ino kissed his neck and bit his skin. She sucked on his flesh and his hands clenched the bed sheet. She started to grind him. He felt her fluids and him growing underneath her. Inadequately, she stopped.

"See you on Monday, Sasuke-kun."

He will never forget that smile.

 **Author's Note:**

 **That is all for now. Please tell me what you think. I am terribly sorry if there are mistakes. I am too busy to correct them and will surely edit those if I have time. If you noticed them, please tell me too. Criticisms are accepted (and needed) but hate comments are not! Thank you and have a nice day!**


End file.
